The University of Puerto Rico is the State University of the Government of Puerto Rico. In 1926 responding to the health needs of the population, the government founded the School of Tropical Medicine of Puerto Rico in collaboration with Columbia University. The School was a pioneer in the investigation of tropical and parasitic diseases. In 1949 the School of Tropical Medicine became the School of Medicine of the UPR, graduating its first class in 1954. In the early 1970s the Puerto Rico Medical Center was organized, and the School of Medicine became part of the Medical Sciences Campus (MSC) of the UPR. The MSC, presently at the Puerto Rico Medical Center, includes the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Public Health, Pharmacy, and the College of Health Allied Professions. The Medical Center Complex in San Juan includes the University, Pediatric, San Juan City, Industrial and Oncology Hospitals. The most recent addition is the Cardiovascular Center with state-of-the-art cardiac and vascular surgery programs. Since the 1980s, the MSC has been a leader in HIV research through such on-going programs as the Pediatric and Adult AIDs Clinical Trials Units (ACTU) and Women Infant Transmission Studies (WITS). The MSC is one of the constituents of the Research Center in Minority Institutions Program (RCMI), which actively supports clinical and basic research in neuroscience and infectious diseases.